


Imagination

by Wakingonprospit



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cock Slut, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc would not ever forgive 2D if he knew that the singer was doing this to himself while thinking of him. The bassist would not ever let him live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon: Could u write a nsfw fic with 2d using a dildo and thinking of murdoc?

2D's legs ache. He can feel drops of sweat making their way down his back and his hair is matted down against his forehead.

"Murdoc," he breathes out the other man's name in a shaky, tired voice.

"Ah~ yes..." The singer bounces quickly on the long dildo that is positioned against his prostate.

He feels the slide of silicone ridges pulling at the rim of his asshole. The pressure from the width of the fake cock is overwhelming, stretching his entrance out to accommodate.

"Mur- nngh, more~" he whines, lifting himself up and down the dildo, feeling the pleasure shoot through his body as it presses against his prostate every time he goes down. He grinds down to move the head of the dildo against his prostate, making him whimper in pleasure.

His legs sweat and shake as he begins to roll his hips down desperately against the silicone cock. Murdoc would not ever forgive 2D if he knew that the singer was doing this to himself while thinking of him. The bassist would not ever let him live it down.

"Murdoc- Mudz," he begins to moan louder, a stream of babbles and pleads leaving his mouth, "Please, f-fuck." He imagines that the older man is beneath him, holding his hips tightly and guiding him to move up and down to take his dick over and over again.

_You like that, don't you 2D? You like being my dirty little fuck toy? You're so cock hungry. I bet you could come without me even touching your dick. You love being fucked don't you?_

"Yes," he groans out in ecstasy, throwing his head back, "I- I want more." 2D cannot help but raise his voice slightly at the pleasure.

_You do, don't you? It's never enough for you is it? I could fuck you all day and it still wouldn't be good enough would it? How many cocks do you need to fuck you before you're satisfied?_

"Just you," he groans, arching his back, "I just need you. Need you to fuck me~"

"Need who to fuck you?"

2D's eyes go wide and he freezes, on the brink of orgasm. He turns his head toward the door, which he forgot to lock, to see a smirking Murdoc Niccals standing in the doorway with his hand stroking at the front of his pants slowly.


End file.
